Slash
Appearance Slash has an average structure. Her fur is a golden-cream color, and her underbelly is pale yellow. She has dark brown ear-tips and rosettes that are brown and caramel colored. Her eyes are bright apple green and her whiskers are fairly long. Personality Slash is energetic, nice and strong. She is a good fighter and will do what it takes to get what she wants. Slash will give up her life if she needs to defend somebody she trusts, but sometimes she gets too easily suspicious of new animals and judges them too quickly. Biography Untold Tales: Secrets of the Past Slash has had a sad, shocking past. She lived in the Emerald Fields with her parents and siblings, until one day, a terrible storm swept throughout the land and killed her mother and father. She and her siblings, Sunshine and Thunder, had escaped to Sapphire Lake, where they scouted the area for a suitable den. They eventually found a small cave by a creek that ran through the woods. They settled down, hoping to live a peaceful life. Later, Slash decided to venture through the forest and explore the territory without her siblings. She came across two cats, called Iceclaw and Moonrise. They treated her with prey and invited her to stay in their den. Slash grew suspicious of their kindness, so she began to head back home. On the way, two animals confronted her, wanting to kidnap her into their own territory so she could be their slave. Slash instead unsheathed her claws, fought bravely, and killed the slavers. Iceclaw and Moonrise appeared and congratulated her. Slash was thrilled at their approval and soon, the three became good friends, often hunting together and sharing their prey. Unknowingly to Slash, Thunder and Sunshine had become jealous of this relationship, and confronted Slash about it. Slash got angry and, without thinking, struck Thunder on the cheek. She then realized what she had done, and apologized, but Thunder didn't forgive her. When Slash came back from a hunting trip, tragedy struck. Sunshine and Thunder had been captured and sold into slavery. Slash swore to find them, leaving Sapphire Lake on her journey. Soon, she met a male black panther called Fang, who Slash greatly disliked at first. Fang told Slash that he'd seen the slave camp, which was on Diamond Hill. The two traveled there and got to know each other. After a while, Slash found that she truly loved Fang. The "Slash: Quest for Hope" chapter ends on a cliffhanger, with Slash and Fang walking into the sunset, promising to rescue all the animals at the slave camp from their horrible fate. Spot's Quest Russ and Spot meet Slash at Sapphire Lake, seeking refuge in a small den with Fang. When asked to join Russ's Clan, Slash declined, stating that she'd rather live alone with Fang. However, later, during the battle with Foxy's Clan, Slash and Fang realize their mistake and help out the other, earning them a place in the Clan as hunters. It is also revealed that they are only partly successful in their mission to free the slaves, only managing to free Sunshine and Thunder. Lucky's Destiny Slash was elated that Iceclaw and Moonrise were alive and well in the Clan. The three were the best of friends, but Slash also had a good relationship with Russ and Spot. She was badly singed during the fire, but still helped Spot take care of the wounded. When Thunder and Sunshine gave the Clan prey and herbs after the fire, Slash pleaded for them to join the Clan. They agreed. Slash was almost killed in the battle with the Destroyers, receiving a deep back wound and leaving her unable to run very fast or climb. After Russ's "death", she was elected as lead hunter and mated with Fang. Their daughter was named Cloud. Family Mother: Unidentified leopard Father: Unidentified leopard Brother(s): Thunder Sister(s): Sunshine Grandparents: Two unidentified leopards Mate: Fang Offspring: CloudCategory:Animal Chronicles Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Leopards Category:Members of Russ's Clan Category:Females